memefandomcom-20200213-history
Rape Rodent
Mighty Mouse with a creepy face, known to be a prototype and the predecessor of the Trollface. About Rape Rodent is more or less a failed meme that is best known as the father of trollface. Trollface's creator, Whynne, attempted to imitate Rape Rodent's face in his comic. While he didn't entirely succeed, his creation went on, becoming one of the widest spread memes in internet history. Origin Rape Rodent is simply the result of somebody trying to draw Mighty Mouse and ending with a rodent who looks like he's in for a good time regardless of your objections. Before Trollface (which is later on succeeded after Rape Rodent), in a deivantart post, ramirez attempted to post an artwork which is known to be Rape Rodent. months later, after he posted Rape Rodent on deviantart, then he finally gained popularly on his character on some rage comic character later known as the trollface. since the meme wasn't seen that much, and since it looked alike with the trollface, then Rape Rodent has never gained any popularity due to the fact that there was a complaint with ramirez's copyright with the trollface and the Rape Rodent. on July 16th, 2011, ramirez had owned a copyright issue about the trollface from the digital millenium copyright act (DMCA) saying that they thought that he stole the idea from the trollface, but really, he drew the Rape Rodent before the trollface meme before it was ever popular, Therefore the creator of the meme was discovered to be the same person under the name of Whynne. The first post of the copyright complaint was seen on reddit.com and since then, he never succeeded to do the meme of the Rape Rodent. Current status Rape Rodent is very rarely seen. He has become an internet culture footnote, more tied with his ripoff A.K.A. The Trollface than famous in his own right. Afterall, after the meme was made, it never gained popularity due to the fact that it was known to be a sketch of a drawing and also the fact that it wasn't made to be a meme yet. it is unknown if the meme is still popular or not, but yet, the meme of the Rape Rodent is still on some images on the computer. Trivia *before the Rape Rodent meme was made, he was inspired from an old 1930's cartoon created by Paul Terry from terrytoons studio for 20th century fox named Mighty Mouse (as seen at your right). *The Rape Rodent meme is a parody of Mighty Mouse which is a slightly popular classic-era cartoon character. He could possibly be the reason why he wasn't so popular, is because the popularity of mighty mouse wasn't demanded to be viewed enough to be popular. *The Rape Rodent meme was created by Ramirez Which is also Whynne as well. It could be possible that the creator of the meme was Whynne, which is the same person who later created the Trollface meme for rage comics. *The meme seemed to be less popular than it's successor, the Trollface. *The meme appears to not be original, despite the fact that he was inspired from Mighty Mouse, and even though his face appeared to be sketched with a different emotion than what the cartoon character usually does. *His face seems to appear to smile like it's successor does, but he is not a human like the Trollface is. Other Sources *Knowyourmeme.com/trollface (for origin) *reddit.com (for DMCA complaint posted on ramiez' post) *google images (for picture source) Category:Memes Category:Animals Category:Creepy Characters Category:Dead Meme Category:Popular Memes